Big Time Crush
by TacoGirl1224
Summary: Big Time Rush falls head over heels for a new girl at PalmWoods. But they agree to take turns on meeting her. They're surprised at who won...
1. Big Time Crush

The 4 boys were lazily lying on the couch watching TV.  
Katie walks in with crossed arms.

"Hey, sis..." Kendall greeted his sister without removing his eyes from the TV screen.  
The other 3 boys said hello also but more groggily...

Katie huffed and turned off the TV.

All 4 boys sat up quickly and looked at Katie like "WHAT THE HECK!"

"What was that for?" Carlos asked, freaking out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Katie shouted.

"Nothing!" The 4 said togehter.

"Oh?" Katie raised a brow, getting ready to say something.  
"There's a new girl at the PalmWoods and you're not going crazy?"

"WHAT!" All four freaked out and ran out the door, stumbling over each other.  
Katie laughed.

The 4 reached the lobby and looked around for an unfamiliar, female face. FAILED.

"THE POOL!" Carlos yelled into the sky... or ceiling... and sprinted to the pool area.

Moving around other people at the pool, they finally saw her.

She was sitting on a lounge chair, sipping on a smoothie.

The 4 sighed happily, as if they're looking at a brand new hockey stick.

"SHE'S MIIIINE!" James yelled and ran towards her.  
"NOOO!" The other 3 screamed and chased James.

Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed the 3 by the back of their shirts.  
They all fell behind the bushes, eyeing the girl.

"What was that for! I was THIS close to her!" James said to Kendall.  
"Dude! You ALWAYS get the girl! Give us 3 a chance!" Kendall gestured to himself, Logan, and Carlos.  
"NO! SHE COULD BE THE ONE FOR ME!" James pointed to his face.  
The other 3 rolled their eyes. "You said that when we fought over the past 6 girls..." Logan sighed.  
James frowned and crossed his arms.

"I think us 4 should take turns." Kendall smiled at his idea.  
Logan shrugged and agreed.  
Carlos just followed along.  
James sighed. "Fine."

Everyone decided to take turns. Kendall first. James second. Logan. Then Carlos.

Kendall casually struts to the girl. "Hey! I'm Kendall! I'd just like to welcome you to PalmWoods."  
"Hiii! Nice to meet you! I'm Izzy. Thanks."  
"No Problem!"  
Izzy smiled at Kendall. Her Reddish-Orange lips parted revealing her white teeth.  
A smile like that can put Kendall in a love-daze.  
"So! uhmm... Is it okay if we can hang out sometime this week? I MEAN! I would love to show you around PalmWoods..."  
"Oh, well that would seem nice, but... I'm booked this WHOLE week."  
"Ah, okay... well what're you doing?"  
"I'm in a band, we're supposed to record all these songs this week..." She shrugged.  
"Oh... COOL..." Kendall stood there. Not knowing what to say next. "uuuh... I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!" Kendall waved.  
"Nice meeting you Kendall!" She waved goodbye.

Kendall returned to the bushes. "She is sooo nice!" Kendall grinned, thinking of the smile, and the way her voice said Kendall.  
James fixed the collar on his leather jacket and strut to Izzy.  
"What's up, girl? The name's, James..." James did a hairflip.  
"I'm Izzy. Nice to meet you, James..." She giggled at the obvious-ness of James' crush on her.  
"SO! How does... YOU, ME, Movies. Tonight. 7:00. sound?" James was so straight-forward.  
Izzy smiled. "Well, I appreciate your offer..." She said.  
James grinned and waited for the "yes".  
"but..."  
James smile faded away.  
"I'm kinda busy..."  
"oh... some other time then?"  
"sure!" Izzy smiled.  
James left feeling so weak, thinking his looks weren't strong enough to win her over.

"MY TURN!" Logan cheered. He walked over to her. Looking at her long, silky black hair... Her beautifully tanned skin... The adorable twinkle in her hazel brown eyes... "Hi there! My names Logan!" Logan held a hand out.  
She happily shook his hand.  
"My names Izzy." She smiled and giggled.  
"Nice! So uhmm... I see you're reading a book!" Logan just had to mention something he liked. Reading.  
"Oh! Yeah... It's my Algebra book. I'm kinda studying." Izzy shrugged and smiled.  
"Algebra? Cool, do you like Algebra?" Logan asked.  
"Not so much but it can be fun sometimes..." She laughed.  
"Interesting! I love Mathemtatics. Which school do you go to?" He asked.  
"The PalmWoods school."  
Logan then grinned. "Really? Did you like do a commercial or something to get in?"  
"Yeah... A bike commercial." She laughed.

Carlos grew impatient. Logan took forever.  
"So is it okay if I borrow you're book? Cause I... The other day I dropped mine in the pool. I won't be getting my new book till like months. And I gotta study." Logan pleaded. LYING.  
"Oh! Sure... Actually. I'm kinda done with my book anyways. You can actually have it, too... I have another one. Emergency Book." She giggled.  
"Thanks!" Logan gently took the book from her hands and walked away.  
"See you later, Logan." Izzy smiled and continued sipping her smoothie.

Carlos grunted, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"  
Logan sighed. "She smells SO good!"  
The 3 gasped. "SHE SMELLED LIKE WHAT!"  
"Chocolate dipped strawberries..." Logan sighed. Hugging her Algebra book to his chest.  
"WHAT'S THIS!" James gasped and took it from Logan. "HER MATH BOOK!"  
"Yes! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Logan and James struggled and wrestled for the book.  
Kendall shushed them, saying Carlos went for his try.

Carlos tried to walk cool. FAILED. Then fell.  
Izzy noticed. She got off the lounge chair and helped him up.  
"Oh my goodness. Are okay?" She pulled him off the ground.  
"aaaaagh... mmm... I'm Carloooos..." Carlos held onto her shoulders, a bit whoozy.  
"uhmmm... I'm Izzy. Okay, really? Are you alright?" She dragged him to the lounge chair and sat next to him.  
Carlos laid back... He seemed very sweaty and hot.  
She took off his helmet. "Why are you wearing a helmet when it's over 100 degrees outside?" She lifted off the helmet. Noticed a pocket on the inside. She's such a curious girl...  
A paper was placed in it. She pulled it out. "6471?" She gasped.  
Carlos somehow felt better, being the weirdo he is. "HEEEEY I've been looking for thaaaat! It's been gone for a month!"  
"Carlos?"  
"YEP?"  
"Are you familiar with a website called Thrill Lover dot com?"  
"YEP! It's obviously a website for those thrill lovers looking for another lover... but I gave up on it... I couldn't find my match anywhere..." Carlos said putting his helmet on.  
She looked at him. She reached into her bag. Pulled out another black helmet. Handed it to Carlos.  
Carlos raised a brow. He looked inside it. Pulled out a similar paper. "You're thrill lover number 1224?"  
"And you're thrill lover number 6471 right!" She asked with a slight touch of excitement in her voice.  
"YES! OH MY GOD!" Carlos hugged Izzy.  
Izzy had a weird look on her face but hugged back.  
"We were matched! But I couldn't find you in our meeting place!" Carlos smiled.  
"DUH! I don't think it was a good idea to meet at a skatepark when you said "I'll be wearing a helmet."" She laughed.  
"I can't believe you're here... By the way... WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Carlos had a questionable look on his face.  
"I'm in a band..." She smiled.  
Carlos grinned. "ME TOO!"  
"No way! Name?"  
"Big Time Rush! Yours?"  
"P.O.P"  
"Cooooooool..." He grinned.  
Izzy got a call. "Hello? Speaking... awww. Really? But... I just... Okaaaay!"  
"Who was that?"  
"My boss... I have to go now." She hugged Carlos.  
Carlos hugged tightly. "But we just met..." He frowned.  
"We can chillax some other time? Haha, and you can bring your friends over in the bushes too. I'm not dumb." She giggled and left.

The 3 in the bushes gulped. "She knew?" James whispered to Kendall.  
"GEE. Maybe it's cause you 2 were SO loud fighting over that Math book!" Kendall grunted.  
Logan ignored him and sniffed the Chocolate dipped Strawberry scented book... "aaaaah... oh yeaahhh..." Logan smiled.  
Kendall laughed. "Enjoy that book Logan... cause I think Carlos won her over."  
"NO! DON'T THINK THAT! NOOOO! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" James pointed his thumb to his chest.


	2. Big Time Addition

It was the following day when Carlos and Izzy met...

James lay on the living room couch, still upset about not winning Izzy's heart.  
Misses Knight was making breakfast: Bacon, Eggs, and Orange Juice.  
Kendall walked out of the bedroom he shared with James... His hair messed up.

Misses Knight sighed. "Kendall could you at least fix your hair?"  
"Why? I'm not going anywhere at the moment..." Kendall smiled.  
Misses Knight chuckled. "Alright, but promise that you'll freshen up?"  
"Got it." Kendal said as he grabbed his plate of eggs and bacon.

He plopped next to James on the couch. He looked at James' angry face.  
"AWWWW. Who's not so happy about not winning a girl's heart?" Kendall teased.  
"Shut up." James glared at him. "She was different from the other girls I hit on."  
"She was tan?" "NO! It was something I just don't know..." James spoke his thought as he hugged a pillow.

Carlos and Logan came out of the bedroom they shared.  
"Morniiing!" Carlos grinned.  
"Wow, Carlos! You seem very high-spirited this morning..." Misses Knight smiled.  
"I sure am!" Carlos grinned wider.  
"May I ask why?" Misses Knight said as she placed Logan's and Carlos' plate on the table.  
Carlos was about to say so but then James yelled out, "I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT IT!"

"James, sweetie, why are you upset?" Misses Knight pat his back.  
Logan explained to Misses Knight, "James couldn't get the girl he liked yesterday. Turns out she was interested in Carlos."  
"awww, James is that why?"  
James nodded and weeped into the pillow he was hugging.  
"Carlos? Were you happy that you got the girl? Or that you made James upset?" Misses Knight rubbed James' back.  
"Ofcourse I'm happy about getting the girl... but I feel horrible about hurting James..." Carlos frowned. "Sorry dude..."  
James sighed. "I'll get over it." The two did a quick handshake.  
"So... you won't mind if I invited her over SOMETIME right Mama Knight?" Carlos asked Kendall's mom, scratching the back of his head.  
"Ofcourse. Is she nice?" Misses Knight asked.  
"OH MY GOSH MOM! BEYOND NICE! SHE'S WONDERFUL!" Kendall smiled.  
Carlos raised a brow.  
"Sorry." Kendall chuckled.

"ohhh, is she pretty?" Misses Knight asked James.  
James nodded. Not wanting to talk at the moment.  
"Is she..." Misses Knight was gonna ask another thing.  
"YES SHE SMELLS SO GOOD!" Logan shouted.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"I mean... She's... She's pleasant..." Logan shrugged.

Big Time Rush left for the pool. Looking around for Izzy.  
She was at the lobby. With a lot of luggage.  
"uhmmm... What's all this?" Carlos asked.  
"Oh my gosh Carlos... Horrible news..." Izzy looked at him with sad eyes and damp eye liner going down her face.  
"What happened?" The 4 asked.  
"My band broke up... so I'm returning to Florida... I don't have a career anymore..." She frowned as she picked up one of her bags.  
"NO! W-what if WE! Found you a new career?" Carlos suggested, wanting her to stay.  
"You think you can do that?" Izzy asked, thinking that was a crazy idea.  
Kendall grinned. "I have an idea."  
"YES!" Carlos cheered.

"NO!" Gustavo screamed at Kendall.  
"Why not?"Kendall raised a brow.  
"Because she's a GIIIIIIRL!" Gustavo started to rub his temples.

Carlos, James, Logan, and Izzy were outside of the studio, talking.  
"I hope you can stay..." Carlos held her shoulder.

"Can you at least give her a chance?" Kendall begged.  
"FINE! BUT IF SHE FAILS. BIG TIME RUSH WILL HAVE TO RETURN A BIG TIME FAVOR!" Gustavo roughly poked Kendall's chest.  
Kelly smacked her forehead. "Why are you so mean sir?"  
"SHUT IT KELLY."

"Alright! Isabella..." Gustavo spoke through the mic.  
"Izzy."  
"Whatever."  
Izzy raised a brow as she stood in the recording studio.  
"You'll have to sing one of Big Tim Rush's songs... If I'm in love with your voice... You've passed the first test..."  
"Test?"  
"Yes... I'll be playing Big Time Rush... ready?"  
"WHEN YOU ARE SIR!" She saluted.  
Carlos tilted his head and smiled, thinking how adorable she looked.

The music played with one touch of a button. Kelly stood ready to write down notes on her clipboard.  
Izzy heard the boys' voices on her headphones... "Hey... Hey.. Hey... Listen to your heart now... Hey... Hey..."

Everyone watched with wide eyes. Except for Gustavo who kept a straight and serious face.  
"She sounds great! and smells good..." Logan whispered to Carlos.  
"I KNOW!" Carlos held 2 thumbs up to Izzy, she returned the thumbs up.

The song ended.  
"Alright... Isabella..."  
"Izzy."  
"Whatever."  
"You've passed the first test... Now for the second one..."  
"Which is..."  
"You have to have the BIG TIME RUSH fashion flare..."

Kelly dragged Izzy to the wardrobe room.  
"Now... Our stylists will pick out outfits for you... If you can pull them off... Gustavo may like you." Kelly nodded.  
"uhmmm... cool."  
The band, Gustavo, and Kelly waited outside of the dressing stall Izzy used...  
The stylist walked up. "Alright. First. The Kendall look."  
"OOOOOH I have a LOOK." Kendall chuckled.  
Izzy swung the door open...

She was dressed in a deep red shirt, with a dark, dark, grassy green over shirt, skinny jeans and converse.  
Gustavo gagged. "DISGUSTING."  
Kendall frowned. "Guess MY looks not cut out for you."  
Izzy giggled.

"The James look." The stylist introduced.  
Izzy stepped out in leather boots, white skinny jeans, baby blue vneck, and a leather jacket.  
"It's too... JAMES... We have enough James..." Gustavo rolled his eyes.  
James glared at him.  
Izzy shrugged and tried a different look.

"The Logan look." The stylist introduced.  
Izzy stepped out wearing a striped, button sweater, a light grey undershirt, bootcut jeans and vans.  
"Too nerdy." Gustavo sighed.  
"Excuse me?" Logan raised a brow.  
Izzy laughed at him.

"YAY! MY LOOK!" Carlos grinned ear to ear.  
Izzy stepped out. Wearing a deep blue shirt, a black hoodie vest, skinny jeans, converse and a black helmet.  
"awwwwwwwww... you're so cute..." Carlos smiled, tilting his head.  
"So familiar..." Logan thought.  
"I liked her in MY look." James looked away.  
"UHM, It's a female Carlos y'guys..." Kendall pointed out.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE AN IDEA! The female... is a female version of one of the band members... and so she's a Carlos." Gustavo smirked.  
"It's strange... but it somehow works..." Kelly agreed.  
"YAY!" Carlos cheered.  
"No more tests?" Izzy asked.  
"You're done... and you're in the band." Gustavo finally said.  
"YEAAAH!" Big Time Rush and Izzy hooted. 


End file.
